You're Okay, I'm Not Okay
by Thalia Razel
Summary: A little mix up of I'm Okay You're Okay. What I think Rory should have said to Logan.
1. Chapter 1

I know my last story I wrote that Rory didn't love Logan, but I recently rewatched those episodes and I don't think thats true anymore. I do however think that they should have stayed broken up. Rory couldn't be herself around him and she and Jess are much better suited for each other

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

* * *

"I thought we were broken up. I thought that's what the fight was. I thought that's what the separation was. Do you believe me? Do you believe that I honestly thought we weren't together?" Logan said looking Rory in the eyes.

Rory understood where he was coming from "I guess" she said and looked down

"So then, if you believe that, that I thought we weren't together, then do you believe that, in my mind, I was not cheating on you?"

Rory wanted to just accept that completely logical argument but something in her heart wasn't sitting right with that.

"I guess" was all she replied

"So then if you believe that, in my mind, I was not cheating on you, do you think you can forget what those vipers said today, put it behind you, and just come home with me? Come on, Rory. Just come home with me. Let's forget this crappy day ever happened, just go home. You want to make a pro/con list?"

Part of her wanted to laugh at his mention of the pro/con list and just forgive him, but she suddenly realized why she couldn't. "Logan, I can't go anywhere with you." Logan looked defeated." You hurt me and as illogical as it may sound, it doesn't matter if you thought you were cheating on me, you still did it. It took you months and an entire bridal party to decide you might want to try to get me back. I may love you," Logan perked up at that, but at her next words he looked down again. "But I can't trust myself to be around you if your going to run off and sleep with the first group of girls you meet every time we have a fight." Logan looked like he wanted to interject but she just held up her hand " Logan, you may think you love me but I'm not sure you know what love is, and I can't chance the heartache of you learning you were wrong. This wasn't a failed experiment, I think you could have a real relationship, but I'm ready for a real long term relationship that I don't think your up for. I can't feel more like your mother than your girlfriend. Good luck Logan, with everything."

With that she went back into the apartment. She heard a faint 'but ,Ace',she ignored it and slid to the floor her cheeks wet with tears. She knew she did the right thing. She needed a man, not a boy. And she needed a man who could handle a fight with out running off, because she wasn't the type to hold in her emotions.

* * *

So this just kinda occurred to me. I feel like logically Logan didn't do anything wrong. He had solid logic, which is why Rory went back to him, but love and relationships aren't always about logic, and Logan doesn't really get that. I also feel like Rory had to hold in a lot of herself in this relationship because Logan wouldn't accept her for it. The only time they had a real fight and he runs off and doesn't call her for a long time. I wouldn't be able to be myself around a person who couldn't handle any differences between us. Any way this is a Literati story because with her and Logan broken up before truncheon "everythings fixed" as it were. So just imagine everything at truncheon happened the way it did accept Rory didn't stop anything because her and Logan aren't together. So RXR and if you want me to write the part where Rory goes to truncheon and change this from a one shot to a longer story just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

If you didn't notice, some of the lines I use in this story are quotes from the show. Obviously I don't own them. If you think it would be better for me to mark them or something let me know. Anyway a lot of you (or the three people who reviewed: Realityorfiction, mac-reye, and merdarkandtwisty) wanted me to continue so heres the continuation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It had been a few days since Rory and Logan broke up. Rory did a fair amount of wallowing and went back to Stars Hollow to visit her mother. She saw Lanes engagement ring and hung out with her and Lorelai. She was feeling better, yet still something felt missing. She obviously didn't feel like even thinking of dating again, but felt like she was missing part of her, none the less. She was able to ignore that emptiness until Paris called to her one day and told her she got a letter.

"Rory! You got a letter from... Jess? wasn't that your ex boyfriends name?"

"Yeah..." Rory said cautiously.

"Well is it the same Jess?" Paris replied slightly condescendingly

"Yes..." Rory replied again in the same tone.

" Wow, three days and you're already on the ex train. It was only a matter of time, I mean you dated Dean like three times..."

"Paris! I am not seeing Jess! I haven't even talked to him since He gave me his book!"

"Kerouac wrote a book? Good for him, he has terrible taste in authors but is clearly well read. I just hope he doesn't model his book after any of the crappy authors he idolizes."

"Paris! Can you just give me the letter!"

"Yeah, sure. I have to go meet Doyle. Have fun with Kerouac."

Rory looked at the letter and smiled, suddenly she didn't feel so empty.

* * *

Rory was nervous. Part of her told her she had no reason to be nervous, part of her told her she had every reason to be nervous. She looked at the doors and psyched herself up enough to go inside. The minute she walked in the door she wanted to walk back out, but she saw him see her and decided it would look weird if she just ran away so she sucked it up and walked over.

"Well, isn't this a day of surprises?" Jess said looking at her.

" I didn't RSVP. Sorry." she said because she had no idea what to say.

" Ah, this isn't an RSVP type thing. Showing up's cool."

She got more comfortable and they talked. Just some banter about truncheon, then she noticed Luke. They walked over and Jess went to go get something for him. Rory met April and they chatted until Luke and April left. They said their goodbyes and then Jess chuckled and said

"So you here alone?"

Rory suddenly got butterflies in her stomach and her head wasn't connected to her mouth so she said "I guess"

Jess just replied " Cool…Come on."

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Rory looked up and noticed Jess having a lively discussion (or was it argument?) with his partners Matt and Chris. She looked down at the copy of The Subsect on her lap just as Jess walked up and said

"You know, you don't have to read it again."

"I know I don't." she replied

"God, there are so many things I would change in it."

"Like what?" Rory said, surprised that anything needed changing

"I'd keep the back cover. Everything else goes." Jess said gesturing the sweeping away of everything else.

" You know why I love your book?" Rory said and as the 'I love your' part came out of her mouth she almost felt like she should have left out the 'r book', this was also why she loved him.

"Why?" Jess wondered, genuinely curious

"It doesn't remind me of anything. It's not a rip-off. It's just you." She loved him as well for this reason. Jess didn't feel like a copy of someone else. He was just him, not trying to be anyone else. He was a man, not afraid of conflict. It suddenly all clicked and she got a little flustered.

"High praise, miss Yale editor." Jess responded snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, well, I don't get to write as much as I would like, I, mostly assigning and motivating, hand-holding, and rewriting." she tried to play it cool but felt she was rambling.

"Yeah, and you love it, every minute of it. Come on, tell me you don't." Rory smiled at that, she had forgotten how Jess just got her.

"I do. I do love it. It's exciting." she got excited just thinking about it.

"Yeah, you look happier than when I saw you last." Jess was glad she was happy.

"I am." she said

"So you fixed everything?" Jess said getting closer.

"Yeah, everything's fixed." Rory said, looking in Jess's eyes, not moving away but not getting closer.

"I'm glad you're here." Jess said leaning in only inches from Rory's face.

"Yeah, me too." and She was, glad she was here, with him, glad she was where she was in her life. She felt completely happy. she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt complete.

* * *

THE END

okay, I don't know if that was my best but I think I like the way it ended, anyway RxR


End file.
